A number of different mounting systems for windmills and wind powered turbines for electrical generation have been tried over the years. However, most of these have either been a single tower or pole with a single windmill head for residential or agricultural use, or are part of large commercial installations, used for generating power on a large scale.
A platform tower that allowed for the mounting of multiple wind powered turbine heads at a single installation would be an improvement in the art. Such an installation that was able to utilize multiple turbine heads for optimal output over different wind conditions at a single location would be a further improvement in the art.